The Post New Jedi Order Files
by Organa46
Summary: The is my version of what happened about a month after the N.J.O. Just read it, It's better than the summary sounds. JJ ( This is the same story I had before I had to take it down to make some changes) The spacing prob is alos fixed!
1. Regrets

I don't own Star Wars. I wish I did but all of the characters belong to George Lucas and well as the ships, planets, ect.

Chapter One-Regrets

Jaina sat on her bed thinking about the day's events. She and her

brother had had a hard days work helping to rebuild the New Jedi Temple

Jag had gone to his home planet Csilla, and Jaina had stayed to help her

Uncle Luke rebuild the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4. It had been about a

month after the end of the war and about three fourths of the New Jedi

Temple had been built, the dorms included. Jaina sat up thinking about

Jag. She had thought about him every day since he had left to go back to

Csilla. It was like a daily ritual. She looked over to her nightstand which

held a picture of Jag and herself, the two smiling on Courascant at the

end of the war. Anyone and everyone who had a brain figured out at

the end of the war that Jaina and Jag had been dating. Twins Suns

Squadron terrorized the two for days before General Antilles said her

would have them kicked out of the military for not listening to a superior

officer. Her thoughts drifted and drifted about all the time she spent with

Jag all the kisses they had shared and all the fun they had with the

Goddess charade.

Why did I reject his invitation to Csilla? I mean my reasons were logical

but I don't know if it was right. I loved Jag. I _love _ Jag still. What am I doing sitting here? I have to go to him! she paused and ran over to her dresser No this is crazy. I could get in alot of trouble I could get kicked out of the military. If Jag really missed me he would have come to Yavin 4 by now to see me. But maybe something's wrong on Csilla what if......

Jaina's thoughts were interupted though by Jacen. Sensing his

sister was in distress he reached out to her. ' Jaya are you okay?'

'NO! I....I......' she didn't know what to say so she cut the

connection and ran over to her desk pulling up the route to Csilla trying to

find the quickest one from Yavin 4 to Chiss Space. She found one and

packed her bag as quickly as possible then she headed to the door her

hand almost hitting the 'open' button but pausing. What if he doesn't

remember me? No he will I know it he wouldn't forget anything.

BUT..........What if he has another girlfriend. No he couldn't, he wouldn't. Jag isn't the person to just drop someone like that. Okay I'll go! But wait this is so selfish. Uncle luke needs me, the Jedi, need me and the military needs me.....Everyone needs me I need to do something for myself though. I love Jag and I need to see him even if I do make a fool out of myself

Jaina almost got her wish but Jacen was in the doorway when the door opened. "What's wrong?" he paused and looked down at her small luggage carrier, "and where are you going?"

Jaina debated whether on telling him where she was going or not

but decided it would be kept a secret if she told him. If she didn't, Jacen would go around asking questions and then everyone would know that she had left and with her father not rreally liking Jag.... well she didn't really want to go there. At least if it was between only her and Jacen she would have at least a few hours maybe a day of a head start.

"I'm going to Csilla to see Jag. I don't know why I didn't go with

him to Csilla when he invited me the first time but all I know is that I think I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life and I have to go. My reasons for staying with Uncle Luke and the Jedi were logical but I love Jag and maybe I will make a fool out of myself 'cause if he moved on then well I just traveled all that way for nothing and he could probably already have a new girlfriend but I don't know and I just have to go because the force is telling me to go and I LOVE JAG!" Jaina said and then her legs colapsed under her and she fell to the floor sobbing. " I don't even know if what I'm doing is right." she said quietly as an after thought.

Jacen sat down on the floor next to her and rubbed her back and

said comfortingly "Jaya, Jag isn't the person to just drop someone like

that. I'm also not going to go against you on this. Jag still loves you and he hasn't forgotten about you and" he said pulling her to her feet " if you need any help I'm here to offer it and I won't tell where you went at lest for a couple of days." Jacen smiled and Jaina laughed " Now do you want some help?"

"Yes Please!" Jaina said hugging her brother and thanking him for his willingness to help her. Jacen took one of her bags and walked with her to her x-wing. Neither twin worried about being caught because people weren't allowed to travel around the Jedi academy, even the Jedi Knights and Masters but still this was only in effect because a bit of the base was still in building progress and it was unsafe just incase you knocked into something and it was connected to something that was holding the building you traveled the halls. Then again, this was only for

safty reasons. When the two reached the hanger bay Jaina hopped into

her x-wing and did the pre-flight prep and Jacen put her bags in the

storage compartment then he climbed up the ladder to the cocpit.

"You good to go?" Jacen asked

" Yes" Jaina paused "thank you Jacen but if someone goes looking for me tomorrow and they come to you, you can tell them but only if they ask you and don't tell dad if he asks I really like Jag as he is. Preferably tell Mara, Luke, or Mom, Mom can hold him back for a while and then you'll be questioned but Dad won't hurt you you just have to keep him at bay for a while and then you can let him come. Remember though, this is only if someone asks and wait till to tomorrow to answer anything. 'Kay?"

"Yes mommy" Jacen said jokingly as Jaina hit him playfully

" Thank you Jacen." she said smiling " I love you Jace."

" Love you too Jaya. I hope you get what you want." Then Jaina

closed the canopy and lifted off. Soon she was just a little dot in the sky

and then nothing as she went into hyperspace, and behind him Jacen

could hear the distant call of his aun.

Luke and Mara's Room

Mara sat up sensing distress. She reached out with the force anf

elt Jaina debating over something. She was about to reach out to her

mind when she thought better of it. I'll see if she goes to Jacen's room. But then she sensed Jacen go to her. 'I wonder whats going on here.'

Then she felt the two minds move a sizable amount. They had left Jaina's quarters. They weren't supposed to be wandering around at night, they _knew_ that. 'I had better follow them' she paused to think if her actions were correct, 'yes she thought. If I don't Han and Leia and Luke will kill me.'So quietly she got out of bed walking across the room then she followed the twins force presence to the hanger bay. She had arrived just in time to see Jaina take off "JACEN!!" she called from te back of the hanger bay, "JACEN SOLO! What in the nine Correlian hells did you and Jaina just do?!" she called again as she walked up to him

"Well......we um.......she........I......."Jacen stuttered 'Jaina said can I tell Mara she's going to kill me she saw you take off'

'Yes Jacen and I don't think she would have killed you'

"Spit it out Jacen!"

Jacen paused and then started his explanation in the quickest

speech you could ever hear, "Jaina said she wanted to see Jag and she

loves him and she doesn't know why she didn't go with him to Csilla

when he asked her and she thought she made the biggest mistake of

her life and that if anyonefound out they might tell dad and dad would go balistic and so she decided to Csilla to see Jag because she loves him and she didn't want to live without him." then he drew in a deep breath.

Mara laughed " I won't rat her out," she paused "at least until

someone notices she's gone. That would be quite an interesting effect

from your father though." she smiled at the thought. "Come on back to

bed so that way we both don't get into trouble."

Jaina sat in her x-wing thinking about Jag and trying to answer her

questions to herself further. 'Why _did _I leave him?' 'maybe it was good that I came to Yavin 4 for a while so that when I did want to go see him it made me relize how much I need him.' 'I don't know!' 'Whatever the reason........' she trailed off her thought as the warning signal flashed that her trip in hyperspace was coming to an end. She watched the countdown and when the clock hit zero she pulled the lever and entered back into real-space. Her first journey had just ened and a new one was just begining...................

A/N Well did you like it? Please r&r


	2. Questions

I don't own Star Wars. I wish I did but all of the characters belong to George Lucas and well as the ships, planets, ect.

Chapter Two - Questions

Jacen and Mara walked back to their rooms in silence but when they were a little more then half way back, Mara broke the silence." You know I didn't know that Jaina and Jag were that serious I mean I knew they liked eachother a lot, I think everyone did but still, I didn't think that they were _that _ serious."

"Me either. Like I kinda suspected but I don't know......." he trailed off.

"So how long do you think it will be before the first person notices?" Jacen asked

"I give them until noon tomorrow. Probably Wedge or one of the people she works every day with in the military." Mara said laughing while she spoke.

"Yeah. They'll notice contact mom or dad then dad'll go around looking for her mom will try to trace her through the Force and then someone will notice her x-wing is gone and then I'll be questioned." Jacen said predicting what would happen. Mara started laughing even harder at what Jacen had said and she knew too that would happen in some form of what Jacen had said. The two finally reached their rooms and said good night and then slept the rest of the night in peace not wondering what would happen tomorrow.

Sure enough, someone noticed the next morning Jaina was gone. The Galactic Alliance was temporarily stationed on Yavin 4 which had worked to Jaina's benefit. When she didn't show up at work that morning General Fa'teck contacted General Antilles. He didn't know where she was so he and a few other personnel walked around the base for a hour trying to find her. "She could have gotten hurt or locked in somewhere."

General Antilles proposed. "Well where-ever she is maybe her parents know. We've been looking for an hour strait we might as well give it a try." The small group walked through the hanger bay and saw it. The spot Jaina's x-wing was 'usually' parked. Empty. "She left. Leia's got to know why she left." With that he ran to his office and punched in the

Solo's comm. sequence. It buzzed twice and then Han answered.

"Solo."

"Han? Jaina's missing. Do you know where she went?" Wedge said quickly

"Leia!" Wedge heard Han yell over the comm. "Wedge can you gimme a sec?"

"Sure." Then he was put on hold.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Solo Residence

"Why would she have left?" Leia asked. "Someone had to have help her how else could she have gotten past the planetary shield?"

"Well," Han paused "I know one person who would be willing to help her....."

"Jacen." Han and Leia said in unison.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wedge? We have a lead in who might know where Jaina went. Can you meet me on the third floor by the second turbolift in ten minutes?" Han asked rather quickly

"Sure. I'll be right there." He and General Fa'teck ran to the turbolift and boarded pressing the 'third floor' button. They rode down and when the door opened, they were face to face with Han Solo and Leia Organa Solo. "So what's your lead?"

"Jacen." Leia said "His room is on this floor and we're positive he helped Jaina leave."

They group walked to Jacen's room and knocked on the door. It opened to see a very sleepy Jacen standing in the doorway. As soon as he saw who was in front of him he yelled "Csilla! To see Jag! I helped! She thought she made the biggest mistake the first time she didn't go to Csilla! She loves him!" He babbled to four confused people. One thing they learned, he helped her.

"Okay Jacen," Wedge said. "Can you tell us again? Slowly. Where did she go and why did she leave."

"She went to Csilla to see Jag because she loves him and she thought she made the biggest mistake of her life not going to Csilla when he invited her the first time." Jacen said slower that time.

Wedge looked over the Jacen's parents and stated bluntly, "You're good. Very good."

A/N - I hoped you liked the second chapter

Scott - I am having trouble with the spacing so I have to figure out how to fix that

Can't Say - thanks for the encouragement!


	3. Arrival

I don't own Star Wars. I wish I did but all of the characters belong to George Lucas and well as the ships, planets, ect.

Chapter Two- The Arrival

Jaina came out of hyperspace to see two large Star Destroyers floating in front of her. She flew towards them but as soon as she came within 10,000 feet a voice cam over the com.

"This is Csilla Space Control. Unidentified Fighter, state your bussiness." the anonymous voice said.

"This is Colonel Jaina Solo from the Galactic Alliance Military. May I have permission to land? My bussiness is to remain unstated." she said

"Permission is ungranted. Please stay where you are and wait to be brought on board." The unidentified voice stated.

"Csilla Space Control, may I please speak with Colonel Jagged Fel?" she paused, ambassador she corrested herself,"Or Ambassador Jagged Fel?"

"The Ambassador is not currently on board this vessel. Please stay where you are and wait to be brought on board." The Voice re-stated.

"Where is he then? If he is on the ground may you please bring him online so I _may_ talk with him? I know him and his family and so please put him on so that way you can keep your job." she smiled to herself. The Chiss were very serious about their jobs and would no risk loosing them.

"I'm sorry Ambassador Fel is not to be disturbed, we have strict orders." the comm. said.

Jaina gave up in being nice with these people so now she yelled at the coom. trying in someway to talk to Jag, "Listen, I know Colonel Jagged Fel personally and I _ will _ have him personally make sure you are demoted if you do not get me online with him!" 'There that ought to do it' she smiled to herself.

"Ambassador Fel will be online in one moment. Please hold." the anonymous voice said once more.

"Can you please not tell him who I am? I want to surprize him."

"Fine"the voice said "Please hold."

Then a new voice came online. "This is Ambassador Jagged Fel. What is the problem?"

"What happened to the 'I am Jagged Fel I am part of the Spile Squadron on loan to the New Republic from General Baron Fel?' " Jaina said trying to sound like Jag did whe he was being superior. At least that's how it started it ended in her laughing hysterically.

"Jaina?" he said sounding surprized " Wha... how.....why?"

"I'll explain when I get down onto land. _If_ I ever get permission to land....." she trailed off.

" Oh sorry hold on." Jaina was put on hold and a few minutes later, she was talking to Jag again. "Jaina I'll send you the directions to my family's house. You'll get them in a second and I will be there when you land."

"Okay Jag." the she turned off the comlink and sat back waiting for instructions. 'Well I'm here. He sounded happy to hear from me.' then the instuctions came 'ahh here we go'. She followed her course to Jag's house wondering what it would be like and she occationaly glanced at the gourgeous senery. Then she saw it......the beautiful house. Surrounded but ice and a bit of snow the beige color of the house looked wonderful with the sparkel of the ice surronding it. She flew towards the landing bay and set down her ship and waited for Jag. Then she saw him, and another girl. Did he really get over her that quickly? Jag left the girl and walked to get a ladder so Jaina could come out of her cockpit. He brought the ladder up against the hull but Jaina locked the window. Jag had forgotten her.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Office of Abassador Jagged Fel

Jag sat in his office finishing the paperwork given to him by the Chiss Government. He had given strict orders that he was not to be disturbed. He wanted to get home to see his mom and his sisters and maybe his dad depending on what type of mood the 'General' was in.

He was enjoying the peace and quiet when the comm. rang. 'So much for following orders' he thought to himself. "Ambassador Fel"

There is someone who has just entered Chiss space and they requested to speak to you."

"Who is it?"

"She wishes to remain anonymous." the speaker from C.S.C. said.

"Put her on." there was apause and then a red light flash letting him know that her could speak to the person on the other end of the line.

"This is Ambassador Jagged Fel. What is the problem?"

"What happened to the 'I am Jagged Fel I am part of the Spile Squadron on loan to the New Republic from General Baron Fel?' " a female voice said over the comm.

Jag froze for a second.'Could it be?' "Jaina? Wha......how......why?"

Was she here on bussiness or.......no it was the reconstrution periode she wouldn't leave Yavin 4 or Corascant just to come out here. It was bussiness, he concluded. He relized Jaina was talking again

"......._If _I ever get permission to land....." she said trailing off.

" Oh sorry hold on."he found the directions to his home and then sent them. "Jaina I'll send you the directions to my family's house. You'll get them in a second and I will be there when you land." Then with out thinking, he ran out of his office and said looking back at the droid at the desk in front of his office "cancel my work and meetings for the rest of the day. I will be back tomorrow and you can shut down and power up when you do that. Thanks k-2p0." then he turned and ran to his speeder. He hopped on and drove to his house. When he got home he ran through the house not bothering to say hi to his mother or sister. The oldest of his two youger sisters, Wyn, ran up next to him starting a conversation with Jag at not a particualy conveinient time.

"Why are you running?"

"Because" Jag said "I have to meet someone at the landing bay in probaly two minutes."

"Can I come?"Wyn said and Jag stopped

"Fine but you have to be good and please don't talk to her and......" but he was cut off.

"Her?"

"Yes her and so please don't say anything and if I tell you to leave then listen and don't talk unless you are addressed. Understand?" Jag stated sternly

"If you tell me to leave you alone......." she trailed off and smileed coyly.

"Fine don't come. Bye" the Jag continued running

"Okay I'll be good wait up!" then Wyn ran after her brother. She caught up and the two ran onto the platform to find an x-wing already sitting there. Jag quickly went to get a ladder for her to climb down and he walked up the ladder to the cockpit, tried to open it but failed. He looked inside and to his surprize found Jaina facing away from him and the cockpit was locked shut. What was wrong. She turned around, looked at him then looked to Wyn and glared. Oh Force! She thought I have a new girlfriend! Jaina is still my girlfriend and I love her but none the less she didn't know who Wyn was and so she could have assumed something else. "Wyn" he called to her who was patiently waiting by the door looked up. Then Jag motioned to the door and when Wyn took his meaning she left. Then Jaina opened her canopy.

"You have a new girlfriend I see. Well I took a chance. It was nice to see you Jag see you ar......." but she never finished her sentence as she was swept into a warm kiss but she pulled away

"What in the nine Correlian Hells is wrong with you?" Jaina practically yelled

"She's my sister, Wyn." Jag said smiling, "and you did come to see me. Correct?" Jag merely smiled the small smile only reserved for Jaina. He lowered his voice so only she could hear him and said, "Now where were we?"

Jaina smiled back "Right about here." she said touching her lips to his.

A/N Thank you for the encouragement


	4. Feelings

I don't own Star Wars. I wish I did but all of the characters belong to George Lucas and well as the ships, planets, ect.

this was the most boring of all the chapters to write. It's good if I do say so myself but it just took a LONG time to write. It's a chapter just to fill in the gap between chapters three and five not much plot movement in this chapter. I had to get alot into this chapter for the next chapters to make sense and it has a few point of veiw changes. Sorry it took so long to write. I hope you enjoy it!organa46

Chapter Four- Feelings

Jag and Jaina walked into Jag's house and were imidiatly greeted by Wyn. "Hi I'm Wyn. Jag's sister. Dinner is at nineteen hundred hours. Your name is.....?" Wyn managed to say in a time of only several seconds.

"Jaina Solo." Jaina said her name proudly

"Wyn this is my girlfriend." Jag said putting his arm around Jaina's waist. Wyn eyes widened and she turned and started walking to the formal living area. The couple heard her mutter "Dad's gonna love this!"

When Wyn was well out of earshot, Jaina stopped and asked, "What was that about?"

"Well, you know how your dad isn't too fond of me or my father?" Jag asked and Jaina nodded, "Well my dad isn't too fond of your dad so saying that he might not be too kindly to you. My mother on the other hand likes everyone and doesn't hold a grudge like our fathers do. Our mothers and fathers are alike in personality. It's just that my father _ is _strict and your father isn't."

"My dad's strict, you just don't see too much of his strict side you see more of his grudge side but believe me he is strict." Jaina said defensivly.

"You haven't met my dad yet."Jag said starting their walking again. "Changing the subject, let me show you to your room." he said leading her up a flight of marble stairs, right, down a corider, and at the end of the hall was a window and a door on both sides. Jag gestured to the door on the right and said opening it, "this is your room."

Jaina walked in and stopped when she was in the center of the room. It was huge maybe two or three of the barracks on Borleias. " Oh sweet force! This is beautiful Jag. This was about the size of our living room, and kitchenette in our old apartment on Courascant!" She turned and went to open a door on the left side of the room. It revealed a freasher scaled to fit the size of the bedroom. It had a beautiful marble tub, a shower, an old-fashoned sink, and toilet. Jaina just stood in the doorway with her mouth open while Jag came up behind her putting his arms around her waist and resting his head n her shoulder.

"I take it you like it?"Jag said laughing his breath tickling her ear. Jaina couldn't find words so she just nodded and Jag turned her around in his arms. Jaina rested her head against his chest just wondering how she got so lucky to find someone she loved so much and not lose him over a stupid decision.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt Jacen's room

"She what?!"Han Solo yelled after taking all of the things Jacen had just said in. It had taken him about a good minute. Thirty seconds slower then Leia, though Leia didn't take it as badly. She thought and then smiled. She was happy for Jaina and Jag and she hadn't figured out why Jaina hadn't followed Jag to his home on Csilla the first time. That was a question no one could answer though.

"It's okay Han. She can make her own decisions. She loves Jag and Jag loves her."

"Leia she didn't tell anyone besides Jacen, no one knew. What if something happens?" Han asked

"If I may something" Jacen said interupting his father, "I wasn't the only person who knew. An adult _did_ know."

"Who?" Wedge asked plainly

"Mara."Jacen said "She saw Jaina as she was taking off and if she had not thought it to be a good idea then she would have called her back to Yavin 4."

"Well you have two options," Wedge said, "You could leave her be with Jag for a few days _or_ you could do it the 'Han Solo' way and barge throught the Fel's front door."

"The first one" "The second one" Han and Leia said in unison

"Han why do you have to critizie Jag so much? Actually if you took the time to get to know him, I mean really get to know him you two are exactly alike. Except for the looks, he deffinantly doesn't have your good looks." Leia said wrapping her arms around his waist and laughing into his chest. Soon she was followed in her laughter by Jacen and Wedge and General Fa'teck. "She's more mature now than you were at 23 so don't go critzing her and she's 21 so I don't want to hear you telling her that no one's good enought for her and telling her how she is or is not allowed to date and if you do say _anything _I will torture you and you know I will so don't take that threat non-seriously."

Jacen looked at his parents watching the tougne lashing the his mom gave his dad. It was funny because it was rare. I was like a parent and a child and the child was being scolded.

"Now Wedge, I'm sure you and General Fa'teck have work to get back to so we will see you tomorrow. Jacen you're coming with us and we will talk over lunch." Leia said in her diplomatic fashion she turned and walked out the door and when hs erealized no one was following her she turned and said in a military-like fashion, "Han. Jacen. Lets move!" The two men immidiatly obeyed and followed her out the door in silence.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt(About an hour after Jaina lands on Csilla)

Jag walked down to his father's office. He wanted to tell him, well he didn't really want to tell him, but he went to tell him about his relationship with Jaina Solo. That way, he could voice his opinion without making Jaina feel bad and without making a complete fool of himself.

He walked up to the door and raised his fist to knock but paused as if considering his choice to tell his father about Jaina. He went through with it though and before he could change his mind and walk away, the door opened.

"Come in." a low voice said. The voice belonged to General Baron Soontir Fel and it was a voice to be feared.

"Father,"Jag said entering slowly

"Ah, Jagged. Just the person I wanted to see. You do know about that incident in space? About that pilot from the Galactic Alliances who wouldn't listen to the CSD and threatened them? And do you know who the person was? It was Jaina _Solo_. Han Solo's daughter and here's the thing that just _tops_ it off. Someone let her land. No one knows who yet but when I find them they will be in for a serious punishment. Now what did you want Jagged?"

'Why of all topics did _he_ have to start talking about Jaina?' Now he was in for a tounge-lashing about dating Han Solo's daughter and for letting her land. "Well um you see father," 'Just get it over with' he said to himself, "I let Jaina land because she contacted me and she and I have been sorta dating for the past almost two and a half years and she's at our house and she's staying for a few days." 'there.'

Soontir Fel just sat in his chair looking at him with wide eyes. Jag would have prefered the tounge-lashing. Soontir opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. The two sat there for about a minute, which felt like an hour to Jag, just staring. Finally Soonitr opened his mouth and words did come out his time, "Do you love her?" this wasn't what Jag was expecting but he took it. It was better then him staying silent.

"Yes. I love her so much and I want to marry her someday and she changed me and I love her personality and she's so nice and sweet and caring and puts everyone else before herself and she's an excelent pilot and she's great when it comes to arguing, politically speaking that is, and she's just great at everything." Jag paused, "You know, I know you and her father really aren't friends, but you can't judge someone based on your opinion of their parents. She does have a lot of her father in her, she's a great pilot like him and she somethimes has his attitude but she has a lot of her mother in her also and she is patient like her uncle."

"Okay." Soontir said"She's at the house as I said before, and mother wants you to know that dinner is at 19:00." Jag said while he backed out of his father's office. That had gone surprizingly well.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Jaina sat on the bed in her room at Jag's house. It was almost 18:30 so she thought she had better get ready. In a mere half hour she would meet the great, or as her father would refere to him, the bonehead, Soontir Fel. Jaina got up and walked the short distance from her room to Jag's room, which was conveiniently located across from her room. She knocked on the door which opened to Jag's annoyed face.

"What's with the face?"Jaina laughed

"I thought you were Wyn. She's been here three times in the last fifteen minutes. Sorry."Jag said "Would you like to come in?"

"No that's okay I just wanted to know if dinner was going to be very fancy, very cassual, or just in between. What should I wear? A dress, a flight suit, or my uniform or just casual clothing?"

"You're asking me what you should wear. Um.........wear......nice casual. Dressy but not fancy." Jag said. Jaina gave him a quizical look nodding sarcastically and smiling.

"Okay I'll try to pull together what you just tried to explain. Basicaly and nice shirt and dress pants?" Jaina asked

"Yeah."Jag said as Jaina stood on her toes to kiss him "I should give you help more often." Jaina smacked him playfully on the shoulder and then walked back to her room to get changed.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttJaina walked back into her room and put on a pair of slacks and a nice blouse and fixed her hair in a bun. It was basicaly the only thing she knew how to do with hair and saying her mother was queen of hairstyles that was pretty sad. About five minutes to 19:00 she walked out of her room, knocked on Jag's door and again it revealed Jag only he was wearing nice pants, and a dress shirt. "You look beautiful, as always." Jag said bending down and kissing her. "Ready to go?""Yep." Jaina answered linking her arm through his. The two walked down the stairs. This was probably one of the most nerve-racking moments of her life. They made their way into the dining room where they found Syal Fel, Wyn, and Jag's younger brother, whom Jaina wasn't familiar with was there as well. The only person missing was Soontir Fel.

"Your father will be here momentaraly" Syal said then she turned to Jaina and said "You must be Jag's girlfriend." Jaina's eyes widened a bit, at the use of this term.

"Yes. You must be Syal Antilles-Fel. I've heard a lot about you from both Jag and Wedge. You are just as nice as their description." Jaina complemented.

"Thank you. Your name is........?"Syal trailed off letting Jaina finish the sentence.

"Jaina Solo." she said

"Han and Leia Organa's daughter and you uncle is Luke Skywalker and your aunt is Mara Jade and your grandfather was Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader and your grandmother was Queen Amidala of Naboo? Is that correct?" Syal asked pretty much saying her family history

Jaina's eyes widened "I didn't know that my grandmother was a queen. Where was she from? Otherwise you pretty much described my family."

"Oh your grandmother was Queen and senator for Naboo. She was the youngest queen to serve and she was senator during the Clone Wars. She then married Anakin Skywalker and then Anakin went dark. Padme had your mother and uncle in secrecy, I don't know where though."

"How do you know this?" Jaina asked.

"Well, I'm older than Wedge and Wedge was only about 8 when our parents died. I was older by about 3 years and my mother used to tell me storied about her childhood and her friends when she was younger. One of her friends when she was a teenager, her name was Dorme. She was Queen Amidala's personal assistant and she helped her when she became a senator. She was confided in by Padme as a friend, and when she found out she was pregnant, Padme told Dorme and Dorme helped her until she had, your mother and your uncle. Then she brought Leia to Alderaan and Obiwan Kenobi brought Luke to Tatootine. After that she never heard from Padme again. Her friend never really told this to anyone except me a few years before the clone wars ended. I was sworn to secrecy and never really told until after the war between the Rebels and the Empire. By then everyone knew that your mother and uncle were related. I hadn't really thought it was of any importance." Syal said.

"Wow." Jaina said. "I had no idea. I didn't know that much about my grandmother. Neither do my mither and uncle. They'll be so excited!" Jaina smlied, "Thanks Mrs. Fel, for telling me that."

"You're welcome." she smiled " Now come sit down dinner's almost ready." And as if on cue the sound of a booming voice and a slaming door entered their ears. Jag leaned over to Jaina, who took a step closer to Jag, and whispered "That would be the General." Jaina looked up at him curiously, and Jag corrected himself. "My father."

Then the tall figure of Soontir Fel came through the entrance to the dining hall. "I see we have a guest." Soontir said pointing out the obvious. "Jagged I would guess this would be your guest? Am I correct?"

"Um yes sir." Jaina furrowed her eyebrows when she heard Jag address his father as sir.

Jaina took a step foward held out her hand and said with all her courage, " General Fel, I am Colonel Jaina Solo and I am the lead to the Twins Suns Squadron. I am also a Jedi serving under my Uncle and Aunt's lead fighting against the Yuuzahn Vong. I fought along side your son in the Yuuzahn Vong War."

"I've heard a lot about you from the holo news and from Jag and what you just did says a lot about you too. You're exactly as Jag explained you." Soontir said. Everyone sat down and when Jag was finally seated.

Jaina turned to Jag and asked quietly, "Is that good?"

Jag laughed, "Yes, take it as a complement. I'll explain later."

After this little introduction was Syal came in with dinner. The dinner went well. Jaina was questioned by Syal about many things including how the Galactic Alliances were going, how her brother was, how Jaina's family was doing, as she had heard about the deaths of Chewbacca and Anakin. "What did you do in Twin Suns that was so important? I have heard a lot about your squadron in Chiss Space."

"Now that is an interesting question." Jaina stated "Well, flew in almost all of the major battles and we have some of the least casualty rates out of all the squadrons. The Twin Suns was mainly a phycological game with the Yuuzahn Vong and it worked thanks to our phycological warefare techs., Piggy and Sharr. What we did with the Phycological warefare was because I was the squadron leader, I was a Jedi, and I had a twin, mainly because I had a twin, we fooled the Yuuzahn Vong into thinking that I was one of the Gods they worship. Yun-Harla was a twin to Yun-Yammka and twins were very rare so they were used for sacrifice. They constantly tried to capture me and failed everytime thanks to Jag and Kyp, who is one of my dad's oldest friends. Twins Suns was probably the most dangerous squadron to fly in too because we were constantly being shot at because I was in the Twin Suns. We had a number of kills that contributed greatly during the final battle at Courascant or Yuuzhan'tar. Jag lead the squadron for that battle though because I was in a task force of Jedi on the ground. The Twin Suns didn't loose any members during that battle which was good on Jag's part because he managed to keep them out of trouble."

"That sounds tough. I mean being a Jedi, a Squadron Leader, a Godess." Wyn said

"No not really. I had A LOT of help with the Godess trick from Piggy and Sharr and everyone around base called me Godess or Great One to further promote the Godess Sceme, and with the squadron Jag and Kyp had A LOT of imput into the Twin Suns. Actually most of the battle plans and offensives were Jag's idea, but there was one annomaly but that actually helped instead of ruining the entire cause of the mission. It was a good anomaly, you could say." Jaina said to Wyn

Soontir who was uddenly interested in the conversation between Jaina, Syal and Wyn put in, "What was the aonmaly Colonel Solo?"

"Um... well... " Jaina lookeed to Jag for a way to get her out of this but he just shrugged and encouraged her to continue. 'Easy for him to say, he's been living with General Fel his whole life so he's not really that scared of him. I, on the other hand, just met him!', "Well General, the anomaly was Kyp and myself. We flew back to get Jag after strict orders not to, but Jag was going to die and we ended up blowing up the rest of the fleet, including ten Coralskippers and one worldship. Well Jag came up with the use of the Shadow Bomb technique."

"Why was Ja about to die?" Syal asked with an alarmed face.

"Because, I got myself into a bit of trouble and couldn't really get out so Jaina and Kyp risked getting court marshaled and came back to save me." Jag piped in not wanting to really have to explain what happened after that.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Jaina and Jag walked back to their room in silence, just holding hands and enjoying eachother's company. Finally, they got to Jaina and Jag's room and when Jaina went to key open her door Jag slowly turned her around hugging her close to him, "You know," he said softly in her ear, " that went better then I expected it to go. I went to my father earlier telling him about us. I have talked about you on numurous occations but I hadn't told him about our relationship. Amazingly he took it pretty well."

"Your family is wonderful Jag. Just like you." Then Jaina leaned up on her toes and gave Jag a sweet kiss on the lips before she turned around and walked into her room but not closing the door all the way. Then she poked her head through and whispered, so only Jag could hear, "I love you Jag. Goodnight." then she blew him one last kiss before she closed the door completely leaving Jag standing in the hall looking at her door wondering how he got so lucky to get a woman like Jaina.

A/N - I hope you liked it. This took long enough! Please review!


	5. More Questions

I don't own Star Wars. I wish I did but all of the characters belong to George Lucas and well as the ships, planets, ect.

Homer - when did I repeat? I couldn't find it or was it a repeat from a diff. chapter. That might have been because my comp. was screwed up and didn't save the work so I had to re-type and then I a did A LOT of coping and pasting so I might have done by accident. Anyways thank you for the encouragement! organa46

Chapter Five- Questions and an Understanding

Jaina awakened to a beautiful smell. She scrunched her nose wondering why on Csilla would someone have sprayed perfume in her room. She opened her eye a crack but her eye shut closed again because of the light. She rolled over to face the wall away from the window and rolled over something. Carefully moving away from what she had just laid down on, she opened her eyes to reveal a large flower in her face. Not just any flower but her favorite flower found only on Yavin 4. She sat up and found her entire room drowning in flowers. They were on the dresser, on the floor, on the bed, pillows, windowsill, just everywhere. She sensed someone at her door and got upto see who was there. When she opened the door she found Jag holding a flower smiling "Good Morning." Jag said pleasently trying very hard not to laugh at her shocked face.

Finally Jaina found words to fill her mouth that was hanging open, "Did you do all this for me?" She walked up to Jag, leaned against him and put her head into his chest smiling.

"No I did it because the room smelled. Of couse I did it for you, Jaina" Jag said as he leaned down to kiss her forehead

Jaina still smiling asked quietly, "Why? Where did you get these?"

"Why Yavin Four of course and...because I love you Jaina Solo."

"I love you too." Jaina said leaning closer to Jag. Her mouth was taken by his and the two embraced eachother in a passionate kiss. Jaina slipped her tounge into Jag's mouth and encircled his causing a groan to escape Jag's throat. When the couple did break for air they found themselves sitting against the wall in the bedroom.

"Go get dressed,"Jag said breathing heavily, "I have lots planned for you today." Jag stood up and pulled Jaina to her feet. Jag placed one last kiss on her head, smiling.

"Don't you have work today? You are a hig ranking military officer, not to metion the laision for the Chiss and the Galactic Alliance." she raised an eyebrow at this thought.

"Well, if you just want to sit around all day talking to my mother and sister while I call to say that I am not taking the day off then that's fine too." Jag said with a fake hurt expression on his face.

"Hmmmm. I don't know. That's a pretty tough decision to make. Ummmmm..." Jaina paused

"Jaina, come on you can't be serious." Jag said. Jaina looked at him with mock-seriousness on her face but then the seriousness faded away into a full-fledged grin.

"I wouldn't do that to you Jag. I would absolutly love to spend the day with you. What do you have planned?" Jaina grinned.

"Well if I told you," he laughed, "It wouldn't be a surprize.""Fine. What time do you plan to leave?""I was thinking about an hour or so after you woke up if that's enough time to get ready." Jag replied

"What about breakfast?""I thought we could eat when we got there but bring a change of clothes that you won't be hot in and dress really warmly because we are taking the speeder."

"Okay?" was the only response that Jag got but he quickly kissed he forehead and left the room leaving Jaina confused. 'Why would she bring something that she wouldn't be hot in but wear something warm? Did he want to...? No Jag wouldn't do that. Maybe he wants to go to an artificial beach or something. Yeah that's probably it. Wow I really need to get ready I only have an hour and counting. I better get going'

Jaina quickly stood up and padded across the room to the 'fresher and took a quick shower. She blew her hair dry, amazed she didn't burn it, and dressed in a piar of snow pants, a flanel shirt and she brought her jacket from when she had to go to Hoth that one time during the war. It brought shivers to her spine remebering Hoth. There was no way, she promised her self after the trip, that she would ever go back. It was cold and snowy and you couldn't see anything there. On Csilla at least, it was very pretty and there was more ice than snow so she would deal with it.

She then packed her shorts, the one pair that she brought saying she didn't think that there would be any reason for the on a planet completely covered in ice, and a t-shirt and a tank top. She also brought the only bathing suit she owned in case they were going to an artifical beach. BY the time she had finished packing she had about five minutes before Jag said the would be leaving. She ran across the hall thinking Jag would still be there but was proved wrong when no one answered to her knocking on the heavy metal door. She quickly ran downstairs bumping into Syal, where she was stopped.

"And where would you be going? You haven't had breakfast yet." Syal said with a confused look on her face relating to Jaina's rush to leave.

"Well Jag and I were going out and I was late so I needed to get down to the hanger so that I wouldn't be late." Jaina said rushing her speech in hopes that Jag's mother wouldn't keep her waiting. She liked the woman but she really had somewhere to be.

"Jag's in the kitchen now actually. I insist that you two have breakfast before you leave" 'great how am I going to get out of this one? well at least I'm not the only one who got caught and we can be late together' Jaina reluctantly follow Syal to the kitchen to find Jag sitting on a stool leaning on the counter. He straightened up when he saw his mother, with Jaina in tow, walk into the kitchen.

"Mother, we really have to go. We are going to.I wouldn't want to starve our guestso I brought breakfast."Jag said going to stand next to Jaina. He pulled out a basket from under the table top and held it up letting his mother see.

"Alright. Have a good time" Syal waved to the couple and then left the kitchen retreating to another room in the giant house.

Once Syal had left Jaina walked up behind Jag and wrapped her arms around his waist whispering against his shoulder, "You made breakfast? I didn't know you liked to cook. I thought you got all of that good food from your aunt."

"No. I cooked that", he said to a very wide-eyed Jaina "Come on let's get going." He put the basket down and helped Jaina with her coat and then put him own car on and together they walked out of the warm house to the sheets of ice that frosted the ground. The two carefully walked out to where the speeder was parked and got in. Jag being his usual gentalmanly self, opened and closed the door for Jaina. Then he got in himself and started driving. For a while, the two sat in silence. Jaina sat wondering for a while what Jag had planned. Whatever it was, it sure must be big.

"Ok now close your eyes and keep them closed." Jag said as the were skimming along the water in the marine speeder. As they had gotten to the southern part of the planet, it had gotten considerable warmer. Jaina was glad just about now that she had brought the t-shirt and shorts. "No using the force either."

Jaina had to make a small smile at that. She was the person to keep her word but sometimes she got curious and just 'happened' to peek and then it completely would ruin it. This time she swore she wouldn't slip, she really wanted to be surprised by this.

The speeder finally stopped. Jaina listened as Jag put the speeder into park and waited. After a minute of closing down the speeder Jag spoke "ok you can open your eyes."

Ok this is only PART of this chapter. I hope to post more soon and I'm so sorry this took so long I've just been really busy. I will repost this chapter as soon as I can with the second part of this chapter. Please R&R and I think I've solved the spacing problem.


	6. Surprise

Disclaimer - See first post.

I am so sorry this took so long. I had major writers block and I really busy with school. I also had a really good idea for a sequel but I kinda needed to finish this….plus those ideas gave me some ideas for this story!

Sit back, relax and enjoy!

"Han Solo you come back her this instant!" Leia Organa yelled down the corridor as she followed her husband to his ship. "You will leave them alone and if you set one foot on that ship you I am going to get Mara and Luke and I will tell them to bring their lightsabers to suggest you get off you ship!"

At one point Han stopped in the hall to think but he quickly made up his mind and kept walking, "You know sweetheart, I'm not completely stupid. Luke and Mara left just an hour ago. They were leaving for some place called Naboo. Old planet. The senator from Naboo almost changed the war with the empire. I heard she died though. You should go there sometime. Maybe after we get Jaina back." He said in his usual dry sarcastic tone.

"Han it's only been maybe half a day. Give them some time." Leia pleaded once catching up to him.

"Leia I've made up my mind. You always say how thick my head is and how stubborn I am, I'm going to get her and there is nothing you can do to stop me. Besides I am not leaving her with Thrawns closest friends just so they can try to take her again and do what ever they were trying to do last time. "

"For force sake Han. Thrawn was one Chiss. ONE! Most of the chiss hated his ideas. They will not hurt her. Besides Jag will be there as well as Syal, Wedge's sister I might add, and Soontir. He's the baron of the Chiss! You can at least trust him…"

"Now that you say that I am defiantly going! I am not leaving her with Baron Soontir Fel. There is now nothing you can do to change my mind."

"Fine but I'm going with you to make sure you don't do anything stupid." Leia said shaking her head in defeat

"Thank you sweetheart." Han kissed her and then added "We're bring Jacen though. He's been here before. He's good with them blue skinned Thrawn people." He smiled his famous 'Solo grin' and walked off toward the Falcon.

"Han!" Leia yelled

------------ 

As the couple made their way home Jaina thought about the day. A beautiful picnic on the sandy beaches of southern Csilla and the funny thing was no one but the two occupied the beautiful stretch of land. They walked along the shore for hours finally stopping only for dinner. Dinner was simple but well thought out on Jag's part. A traditional Corellian dinner. It consisted of spiced endwa some wine from vineyards on Corellia and ryschet. They had watched the sunset and then packed everything up and headed back to the Fel estate. There was still about twenty standard minutes left in their three-hour trip by speeder. Jaina had slept most of the way but had woken up about fifteen minutes ago. She and Jag had been discussing battle tactics, a topic they both could not go even an hour without talking about. The conversation then switched to Jag's new duties as ambassador. Because Jaina's mother was a former ambassador, so she knew a little about the topic and was able to have a conversation with an ambassador or a politician understanding almost everything being said. They suddenly turned off the road on to a small side road.

"Jag, where are we going?" Jaina asked lifting her head, which was semi-resting on hi shoulder

"The most beautiful place on Csilla." Jag answered taking one hand off the wheel and playing with a tendril of her hair, "Not many people know about it." Jag carefully pulled off the road and they ended up on the edge of a large cliff of ice. It stood strong and tall over the main city of Csilla.

"Jag why are we here?"

"Come one put on your parka. I want to show you something." Jag said as he put on his own parka and got out of he car. Jaina quickly complied and followed in the same suit.

Before going to the edge of the cliff Jag got a blanket from the trunk of the speeder and laid it on the sheet of ice by the side of the wall. Jag sat down on the blanket and pulled Jaina down onto his lap and surrounded her in a warm embrace.

The two sat in silence taking in the view of the city for a few minutes before Jag broke the silence. "To answer your question from before I want to talk to you about something." He paused waiting for Jaina to answer or acknowledge him. She did so by sitting a little straighter in his arms "You know we never really talked about after the war. Well we did but you wanted to become a master on the jedi council or an ambassador or something like that."

"Ummhmmm"

"Well I know I love you more than I think anyone can imagine. You know that right?" Jag asked cautiously

Jaina turned in hi arms to face him and looked at him for a second wondering Is he crazy for asking? Of course I know that! "Jag, I know that. I love you too. I love you more than life itself. It was stupid not to come with you but I wasn't thinking…"

"Ok that's good" He reached into his pocket digging around for something. Jag inhaled deeply. "Jaina I love you so much," he smiled at her expression " and I want spend the rest of my life with you…" he paused but only for a second, "Jaina, will you marry me?" He opened what he was looking for. It was a Coursca gem set in platinum with two smaller Corellian heart stones framing it. Jaina gaped at Jag not able to say anything. She did the only thing she could do which was kiss him squarely on the lips. It was a soft sweet kiss that left him breathless. Jag smiled "Can I take that as a 'yes'?"

Jaina laughed softly "Yes" She smiled at his expression. It was one of relief. "You were really afraid I would say 'no'." She smiled at his expense.

"No it was just that this was kind of spontaneous and…" but he was cut off by Jaina's comments

"Spontaneous? I had no idea you knew what that was. Well it has happened! Jag Fel is being spontaneous. What is the galaxy coming to?" She laughed talking to no one in particular.

"Hey! I can be plenty spontaneous if I want to. But as I was saying I didn't really have planned out what I was going to say so it was more of a … situation of choosing my words." Jag seemed satisfied with the answer he had given. Jaina on the other hand thought it was hilarious and burst out laughing.

"You are such an Imp sometimes! 'A situation of choosing my words' only Jag Fel would come up with that one."

"You're gonna regret that." Jag said trying to be serious although it was failing horribly

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do?" Jaina asked cynically.

"This." Jag leaned over and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. Jaina smiled into the kiss. Her lips parted ever so slightly from smiling but Jag took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. It danced around hers until they both needed air. Jaina then kissed his nose and lips again but sweetly this time. "Can I put the ring on now and make it official?" Jag asked teasingly

" Oh the ring! I forgot about that." She smiled as Jag took her left hand and slipped the ring on her ring finger. He paused after putting it on looking at her hand then laughing to himself softly. "What so funny?" Jaina asked.

"Nothing really, it's just… your nails…"

"My nails? What about my nails?" Jaina said comically

"Well you painted them. From what Jacen told me you never let anyone paint you nails even you mom for a special occasion." He paused trying not to laugh "He said wearing a dress was a stretch for you but painting your nails was almost like certain death from your perspective." Jag finally cracked and laughed

Jaina grimaced "You sister did them last night. I'm surprised you didn't notice them today. I such a vibrant color."

Jag smirked at Jaina "You know sweetheart, I don't think clear really counts as a vibrant color."

"It's not clear. It's baby-pink…that's what Wyn told me", she added quickly so as not to sound as if she actually cared.

Jag laughed and just said, "Whatever you say dear"

"Yeah well…just don't tell Jacen"

----- earlier that night

"Where are they? It's past 1130 already. A day at the beach couldn't have taken this long!" Soontir asked who was pacing in the main living area.

"Soontir Fel! They are both capable adults, adults being the operative word. Jagged is not a teenager and while we're on that note, you never did this while he was a teenager." Syal said sternly to her husband

"Yes well her wsa never out with a girl when he was that age. H e was more concerned with piloting and fighting and training and his career. Something he would be doing now if that Solo girl hadn't shown up!" He argued with a great force.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" Wyn asked from the top of the stairs while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Nothing Wyn, honey. Go back to sleep." Her mother said soothingly to the young woman.

"Are Jag and Jaina home yet?" Wyn asked as she started to come down the stairs.

Syal looked at Soontir and then answered "No dear. We were just waiting for them. They should be home in a few minutes."

"Oh." She paused, "Can I wait with you?"

"Sure why not." Soontir answered this time.

--------------- 

"You will call them now!" Han yelled at the comm. To the commander of Csillian space.

"Sir can allow you to land but it would not be proper to clal at this hour" the commader said stiffly over the comm..

Han's face contorted in anger fortunately though Leia took the Comm away and hastily said "Thank you. That would be good."

"You are cleared to land in docking bay 406. Enjoy your stay on Csilla!"

"Now why did ya go and do that?" A very frustrated Han Solo asked.

"Because dad," both parents jumped as Jacen spoke neither had felt or heard him enter the room, "Wouldn't it be easier to go to the Fels then have a fight with the control tower and get thrown out of Csillain space all together?"

"Hey! That's a good idea! Good thinkin' sweetheart!" Han turned back to his work and prepared to land

"Han that's not what I meant. I…" Leia started but was cut off

"You know sweetheart…you can be like me sometimes." Han said looking at her "I mean that as a compliment." He threw in quickly

Leia just fell back into the co-pilots chair and blew a stray hair out of her face. This is going to be a long night.

--------------- 

After about an hour of waiting Wyn was just about ready to fall back asleep and Syal was getting worried too. "What could be taking them so long?" she asked turning to her half-awake husband who had taken up a residence on the chaise lounge chair but the dining room.

"I don't know. They could…." He stopped mid-sentence as the doorbell rang. "It's probably them. Jagged might have left his key home by mistake." He got up and crossed the room to get the door. He opened it not to find Jag and Jaina but to find a very angry Han Solo and a very embarrassed Leia Organa and her son Jacen standing in the doorway.

"Alright Fel. Where's my daughter?"

----------------- 

"Alright Fel. Where's my daughter?"

"What happened General Solo? Can't keep track of your own daughter now? Soontir sneered in his face.

"You take that back!"

By this time Leia had slipped past the two bickering men and was making her way towards Syal who was standing up as was her daughter. "Syal! It's so good to see you! I hope my idiotic husband didn't wake you."

"Oh of course not! We were actually just up now waiting for Jagged and Jaina to return home. Would you like some caf?" Syal asked embracing the woman standing in front of her.

"Sure why not. I'll help." Leia said following Syal into the kitchen.

Wynnessa and Jacen were left alone with the two men "It has been a long time Jacen."

"Yes it has." He smiled at her "You think we should close the door. It's cold outside and I don't think you mother will appreciate the fact that my dad's letting the cold air in."

"Yea." The two walked over and brought the squabbling fathers in.

"Solo is not coming in my house!" Soontir yelled as Wyn closed the door behind Han.

"Soontir!" Syal yelled from the kitchen, "Be a nice host!" Soontir gave up knowing either way his wife would win. "Would you boys like some caf?" Syal called out to Han and Soontir who still stood in the main entrance.

Han turned away from his arch-rival to face the kitchen and call with a smug look on his face he knew Soontir would see, "Why thank you Mrs. Fel. That would be lovely!"

"Soontir, who looked as though he was about to burst, threw a nasty glare at him he thought only Leia could when she was really mad, "Thank you dear that would be nice." It was going to be a long night.

------------------- 

Jaina and Jag got into the speeder laughing and sneaking quick kisses.

"You know," Jaina said after a kiss, "how are we gonna tell our dads? Our moms will be ok with it. Jacen and Wyn won't have a problem but I mean your dad nearly had a heart attack when he found out I was staying in you house let alone I was your girlfriend of two years. And my dad is well… extremely over protective to put it lightly. He is defiantly not going to take this lightly." She heaved a big sigh "What are we going to say?" she leaned against his shoulder.

"Well at least we're getting back late there will be no one up. We can cross that bridge in the morning." He said kissing her temple softly.

The last twenty were ridden home in pretty much silence. Jaina ended up falling asleep. When they pulled into the driveway, Jag saw a light on in the main living area. He shrugged it off thinking mom or dad probably fell asleep watching holonet or something. He got out of the speeder and walked around to Jaina's side. He opened the door and rubbed his hand against her cheek. "Jaina" he whispered softly to her "Jay we're home." She opened her eyes slightly to see Jag staring back at her and she smiled.

"I could get used to waking up seeing your face all the time." Jag smiled but something caught Jaina's eye; the light in the window. She bolted up from her semi-slouched position and asked "Jag are people still up? The light is on."

"No My mom or dad probably fell asleep while watching holonet or something. We just have to be quiet. Especially if it's my dad."

Jaina laughed quietly "You know our dads hate each other but they are more alike then different. I find it rather amusing."

"Yea. Come on. I don't know about you but I'm getting tired. Today was a busy day."

"Ok." Jaina started to get out of the car but was quickly swept off her feet quite literally by Jag causing her to squeal. Jag carried her all the way up the front steps. When they got to the top, he handed her the key to open the door so he could still carry her. She unlocked the door successfully and turned the knob. Once the door was open, Jag almost dropped Jaina in shock but then managed to put her down. The newly engaged couple now faced the entire family who were all sitting on a couch or chair in the living space.

Syal was the first to comment "Leia do you see what Jaina's wearing?"

"Yes I do."

Both men obvious to the fact of the ring asked like little 5 year olds "What? What is she wearing?"

"I believe…" Leia said, "Jaina and Jag are engaged."

Like it? Yes? No? Please R&R!


	7. Family Affair

Chapter 7

This is where it gets interesting. Short and sweet. Gets the point across. Just a post to fill in the gap between chapter 6 and either chapter 8 or 9 (depending)

Disclaimer – This is GL's world. I just play in it!

-----

"I believe…" Leia said, "Jaina and Jag are engaged."

"They are WHAT!" Soontir and Han yelled, both standing

up and walking to their son or daughter.

"Father! I thought you were ok with this."

"Well dating a Solo is one thing but marrying one is a completely different story."

"Hey! Are you saying your son is too good for my daughter?" Han yelped as he turned to Jaina, "Jaina, how could you get engaged! To a Fel, no less!" Han yelled grabbing his daughter by the arm pulling her away from Jag.

"Hey!" Soontir interrupted, "You think your daughter is too good for my son? Is that what you're implying?" he walked over to Han and threw a glare that rivaled Leia's. Han dropped Jaina's arm and walked to Soontir glaring daggers right back at him. Jaina took the opportunity to walk to Jag and the two sat down on the coach. To Soontir and Han's displeasure, Jaina sat on Jag's lap and put her head onto his shoulder.

The two stopped long enough for Han to walk over to Jaina. He halted just short of knocking into Jag, which he probably would have done had Leia not been here. "Jaina Solo! You've been going out for how long? Two months? And now you already want to go and get married?"

"Jagged, you are throwing you life away. You have your career ahead of you! And pay attention to this because never again will I do this. I agree with General Solo," Soontir said with as much dignity possible.

"Thank you Baron Fel…hey, wait a second. You insulted my daughter!"

"No. I was merely agreeing with you. You smuggler! You don't know the difference between an agreement and an insult. Maybe it's because all you _get _are insults so you just react best to them!"

"Boys! You two are arguing like young school children," Syal said as she grabbed them by the scruff of the neck to pull them away from each other, "You haven't even given them a chance to talk yet." She paused releasing them and added, "As I'm sure you would like to hear an explanation as much as I do. Now Jaina, Jag, care to tell your overprotective fathers and curious mothers and siblings what is the Force happened."

"Well," Jaina began softly, "it all started on Borleias. It was right after Jag was almost killed and Kyp and I went back for him. I don't really want to go into details but we ending up 'going out' for the next two, maybe two and a half years, or as close as you can get to going out in military terms anyway. And nobody knew because of the Goddess Scam that was going on because it would be bad for the charade if I had been dating what the Yuuzahn Vong would have called a lowly pilot. We couldn't risk the wrong people knowing. Only three people knew: Kyp, Wedge, and Jacen," She finished to see a sea of different expressions. Soontir wore one of shock and anger. Han matched Soontir's. Syal and Leia looked either hurt and happy or surprised, she couldn't tell which ones. Jacen looked as though he was ready to run except for the fact that his father was closest to the door and as for Wyn, well she just looked too tired to comprehend what had just happened.

Then Jag finished the second half of the story. "So at the end of the war, I invited Jaina back here to Csilla, but there were complications so she wasn't able to come." He substituted 'complications' for 'she needed time to sort things out' as not to put her on the spot. It would also go over better with their fathers too, "And, well you know the rest."

Leia and Syal smiled sweetly but wasted no time cutting off their husbands so they would not say anything stupid.

"That's so sweet" Leia said.

"Yes," Syal said her eyes glazed over. She stood up. "Well," she said after a moment, "It past midnight. We should get to bed. Jag you and Cem will bunk together. Jaina I hope you don't mind moving, I just want to accommodate everyone. You and your brother can stay in Jag's room."

She turned to Leia and Han. "You can stay in the guest room. I'll go get some sheets now so you can…"

"Syal we can stay on the Falcon. It's not to far away and I don't want to impose…" Leia starte,d but was cut off quickly

"Nonsense. You are going to stay here. Its late and cold out and you don't want to be caught driving back, especially when it's hard to see the ice spots."

"Thank you Syal. I really appreciate it," Leia said standing up as well, "Do you need any help? I have Han, he can help too."

"That would be great, actually. I need to bring up the spare bed for Jacen and Jag." She turned to her husband, "You and Han go get the two spare beds. Jag, you help." She finally turned to a half asleep Wyn and walked over to wake her out of her light sleep, "Wyn, sweetheart. Come on go up to bed." Wyn nodded still in a daze and headed up the stairs. "Cem, can you go get the sheets?"

"Mrs. Fel?" Jaina asked who was now by the stairs, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Hmm… let's see. Yes, actually. When Cem comes back you can help make up one of the beds." Jaina nodded and headed up the stairs.

---------.

Jaina had just finished making up Jacen's bed. She reached out and felt Jag come up behind her. She turned around smiling, "You should know by now you can't sneak up on me."

Jag shot her a mock innocent face and said in a hurt voice, "I wasn't trying to sneak up on you! I… wanted to see if you wanted help."

"Good come back. I'm done anyway, though. Sorry. I know how much you wanted to help," Jaina said playfully.

"Oh well." He said pulling her close, "I guess I'll have to find something else to do." She smiled slightly and closed the gap letting her mouth be taken by his. They were interrupted by Jacen clearing his throat at the door.

"You know… if our dad's saw you like that, there would be hell to pay," Jacen said.

"Buzz off, Jace," she said looking over Jag's shoulder.

"Well I came up to go to sleep, but then I saw you two. Now I don't think I _can _sleep with this image scarred in my head. You guys," Jacen stopped as a pillow was thrown at his head. "Hey!"

"I thought you couldn't surprise a Jedi" Jag said, turning around and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

She smiled up to him, "You can, _if _you're a Jedi." She started to pull him towards the door, "Come on I wanted to talk to you for a second." He complied and followed her out the door, "Is there somewhere we can talk? Alone?"

"Yeah, sure. My father's study should be ok." The two walked down the stairs and then down the hall to the left. He opened the old fashioned door for her and closed it behind them. He turned to face her to see her leaning against the desk, "What's up?"

"Well that was interesting. Convenient too," She walked over to him, "Our mothers took it well."

Jag wrapped her in an embrace and kissed the top of her forehead,. "You know Jay, you're going to be stuck in endless planning sessions with them now."

"No. I want to plan this with you. This is _our _wedding in case you've forgotten already," she said into his chest.

"No. How could I forget? I have a beautiful soon-to-be-bride to remind me every day," he smiled his small smile reserved only for her.

She smiled her famous Solo grin back, "I love you, you know."

"I know," He got a playful slap across the chest in return, "Come one. Let's go to bed."

----------.

Hope you guys liked it!


	8. Experimentations

Note- FelsGoddess- when you see i'word'i please don't take out the is. I need them as markers for where the words I need to italicize are. In past I've been putting that entire thing in but then I loose the italics so if you could leave them that would be greatly appreciated and if you do see any italicized words (If I missed them by accident) can you please put an i on both sides? Thank you again so much.

Chapter 8 – Experimentations

Leia and Han sat in the immense bed provided to them by the Fels. They had been sitting there for maybe fifteen minutes after they had made the bed and said good night to their hosts. Han had been completely quiet. Finally after growing tired of the silence Leia spoke. "Han? Are you alright?"

"She's getting married." The statement sounded so plain but to Leia, she knew Han was in heartbreak. "She's my little girl." Han always sounded tough and mean but Leia knew that deep down inside there was this little part of him that did have sensitivity. She loved that part of him.

Leia scooted over on the bed and wrapped her arms around his torso. "You're not loosing her, you know. You're just sharing some of the work of taking care of her with Jag. He's a good man. You like him, admit it." She looked up to find him smiling his famous lopsided grin. "Han, he's not going to take her away from you."

"I don't want Fel to be part of my family." Leia smacked him on the chest, "The older one."

"Han!"

--------.

Syal got into bed followed by her husband. She lay down on her side snuggling up against the clean sheet and leaning back into her husband's embrace. "I can't believe my baby getting married. One day he's so small and sleeping in a crib and the next he has a fiancé and he'll be getting married soon." She rolled over in her husband's embrace.

"Yes time does fly."

"I wonder what they're doing for the wedding. Does Jaina need help is it small large whats Jag going to do?"

"I think they'll end up having, or trying to have, a small wedding. Much to their dismay the entire galaxy has been waiting for this. Two of the major families are joining together through the marriage of their son and daughter. Small isn't going to happen no matter how much they want it." Soontir said bluntly.

"I thought you didn't like the fact they were getting married." Syal said raising an eyebrow.

"Well," he paused for dramatic effect "I didn't but, I figured I'd give Jaina a chance. After all maybe she's not that much like her father." He smiled slighty. "Although I can't stand the thought of Solo being related to me."

"Soontir!"

"Not Jaina. Her old man!"

----------.

Jaina woke up the next morning to a warm solid mass next to her and rolled over to find Jag next to her. She giggled into his chest. "I like waking up next to you. It's like having my own personally heater and pillow. It's nice."

"Well I'm glad you think so." Jag said kissing her forehead. "I'm surprised you didn't wake up when I came in and sat down on the bed. You're usually a very light sleeper."

"Yea well I was tired. Last night was busy." She lifted her head up and smiled. "So, how long do you think it will be until our moms come up and start planning?"

"I thought iwei were planning this." Jag asked with a puzzled face. "You're sick of me already?"

"Nah. It's just my mom probably felt me wake up and knowing her she's gonna come up and-" Just as she was in the middle of the sentence, Leia walked through the door closely followed by Syal. "Speak of the sith." She whispered in his ear. He only smiled which got a comment out of his mother.

"Jagged, I didn't know you knew what a smile was." Syal chuckled as she said the words earning a confused look from her son.

"He knows how to smile alright. I like it when he smiles." Jaina said sitting up and leaning against Jag. "So…"

"Oh! Yes!" Leia exclaimed going through the folders she had brought, "I almost forgot. We came up to see if you wanted to do some planning later. We both know how hard it is to plan-"

"Um mom?" getting Leia's attention she continued. "Jag and I really hoped to plan this together. We would love your and Syal's input but well…" she trailed off becoming interested in her hands.

"Jaina, that's fine. I remember everyone wanted to help your father and me at our wedding. I hated it but our father had this interesting taste… 'make it all blue it's simpler that way'. I think he said. Something like that." She seemed to daze off at the fond memory.

Syal took the opportunity to step in and say something. "You let us know if you need anything. We are going into the city and your fathers are out…somewhere and Wyn and Cem are showing you brother around." The two mothers walked out of the room carrying their folders.

Jaina buried her head in Jag's chest. "I feel horrible for saying that. They were so excited. Maybe I should go and see if they have any ideas or something."

"I think they would like that." Jag said thoughtfully, "You could go dress shopping. I'm not allowed to come for that."

Jaina laughed. "That iwilli be interesting – and something to remember."

"You in a dress store."

"Yea. It will defiantly be a laugh." She sat up and scooted to the end of the bed. "Well, I better get up. I'm gonna have breakfast and see if they want to go shopping or at least looking in the holo-mags for a dress." She stood up and wrapped her petite frame in Jag's oversized blue terry-clothe robe. "What are you looking at?" she asked at a smiling Jag.

"The prettiest woman in the galaxy." He watched in amusement as Jaina turned around pretending to look for this 'woman'. She then walked over slowly jumping and landing on his stomach. Jag emitted an 'omph' but it was silenced quickly by Jaina leaning down for a sweet kiss that quickly turned passionate. The two continued to kiss on the bed. Jaina, who thought she would lose all conscious thought, had enough time to close the door using the force. The two rapidly fell into a sweet bliss.

------------.

Jaina and Jag emerged approximately one hour later, each slightly flushed. Jaina was wrapped in Jag's blue robe, Jag in his casual pants and an unbuttoned shirt. Jaina snuck into the bathroom while Jag walked down the hall quickly buttoning his shirt. Jaina brushed her teeth and hair and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She walked downstairs to the kitchen finding Jag taking out cooking utensils and setting the frying pan on the of fashioned stove. "What are you making?"

"Well…." Jag walked over to the pantry and opened it scanning the shelves. "We have, eggs, griddlecake mix, flakes, bread for toast and… fruit if you're gonna go all health fanatic on me. Take you pick." He leaned against the doorframe.

"You spoil me." She paused to consider her options. "I know how to make these really good eggs. If you want to make the toast or griddlecakes or something." Jag looked at her in mock disbelief. "Yea. That's right I know how to cook. My dad taught me. The only things I was ever good at making were eggs, and… eggs."

"Ok. I'll get you a frying pan. What do you need?"

"Well how many eggs do you want?"

"I usually have two but I'm hungry today so-"

"Ok get me two eggs." Jaina said going through the draws trying to find a fork and a bowl.

"Wait but aren't you going to have any? And I was going to have three." Jag said with a confused look on his face.

Jaina turned around giving him her Solo grin. "Trust me."

"Ohhhkaaaay." He got her the eggs and found what she was looking for. He gave her some butter and started the stove burner.

He had just come out of the pantry with the things he need to make the griddlecakes when Jaina asked, "Jag, do you have any blue milk?"

"Blue milk?"

"Yea I need it." She watched as Jag turned around and got the milk. Halfway back to the stove she took it out of his grasp using the force and brought it to the bowl where she was mixing the eggs. She poured it in while out of the corner of her eye, watching Jag as he took interest in her cooking. She stirred the blue milk and eggs together and poured it into the pan stirring them to make scrambled eggs. At this time, Jag had returned to his own task of cooking the griddlecakes, which surprisingly took a short amount of time to cook. The two finished at the same time, putting some of their own culinary creation onto the other's plate. They walked over to the kitchen counter and sat on the stools protruding from under the counter. Jag cut the griddlecakes into pieces then eating them while Jaina cut one piece, ate it and another piece continuing in this fashion. Jag started on the eggs, which he had been curious about. He took a small bite, swallowed and turned to Jaina. " I don't know what you did to these but they are really, really good. And how did you get so much? Did you go and get another egg or two while I was cooking?"

"Nope. These is the two eggs you gave me. The blue milk makes the eggs expand it guess you could say. You can make a lot with just two eggs if you add blue milk. It also takes less to make you full. I don't really know. I just know that my dad used to make these for Jacen and Anakin when we were little. He could make all of our breakfasts from just one egg." Jaina smiled at the memory.

"Hmm. I'll have to remember that." The two continued on through the rest of the breakfast in silence concentrating on eating the good food in front of them. They finished mere mintues later and brought their dishes to the dish washing machine.

"You know what I want to do that I haven't done since I was maybe 7?"

"What?"

"Watch cartoons on the holo." She looked at Jags shocked face.

"Cartoons?"

"Yea ever heard of them? No nevermind. You iarei in fact Mr. Grim." She turned around smirking.

"Oh I watched my fair share of cartoons when I was younger. My mother would say I had my eyes glued to those programs sometimes. Of course when Davin entered the academy, I started playing with his old models pretending I was a pilot. I haven't seen them in years. Maybe over 15 years." He turned to her "That would be fun." He said putting emphasis one the word 'fun'.

"Oh sweet force! Jag said the 'f' word." Jag raised an eyebrow and quickly chased her around the house running up and down the stairs after her. She never grew tired and when she was close to being caught she would shriek in laughter and used some Jedi trick to get out of his clutches. The couple ran down the stairs passing Syal and Leia, who had just walked in, laughing hysterically. The ended up on the couch in the den and Jaina brought the remote over and flipped on the Holo-net searching for the cartoon channel.

Syal and Leia walked in on the scene clearing their throats. "Do we iwant/i to know?" Jaina and Jag both turned to face their mothers shaking their heads. "I didn't think so." The mothers walked into the room. "You two are like a bunch of 10 year olds and…are you watching iholo-cartoons?i"

"Yes." Jaina said dragging out the answer.

Syal, turning to Leia, said with heavy sarcasm in her voice, 'We're are never leaving them in the house alone again." They walked out into the hall where they had put their packages.

"Oh! I need to ask them about dresses." She got up and ran into the kitchen where her mother and Syal were. "Um I wanted to ask you guys something. My mom knows when I was little, I never liked dresses let alone shopping. An I think I've only worn maybe 3 dresses to date, give or take. I wanted to know if you would come with me. You obviously know more about dresses more specifically wedding dresses and me trying to find a dress is like giving a blaster to a two year old and telling them to shoot at the bed guys." Syal and Leia had a good chuckle at her simile "So will you help me?"

"Of course." Syal said turning to Jaina. "I know a few good places on Mon Cal." She then turned to Leia "Do you know anywhere?"

"Actually I know this little store on Mon Cal as well." Leia said "It was where I got my wedding dress. When do you want to leave?"

Jaina thought for a moment, "Is tomorrow ok? I know Jacen and Dad have stuff to do back on Osseus. We could go with them on the iFalconi on the way to Osseus. Then I could get my x-wing, dock it on your ship mom and we could go to Mon Cal." She paused. "If that's ok."

"That sounds good to me." Syal said. "Jag and Soontir and Cem should be ok for a ifewi days."

"And me too." Leia said.

"Great! So we'll leave tomorrow morning."

------.

End chapter 8


	9. Traveling and Planning

Chapter Nine

Chapter 9

The Solos and the Fels minus Cem were out at the iMillennium Falconi. They were leaving in the afternoon rather then morning and Jag was going to come as well. He had talked Jaina into it but he had to stay out of the apartment and away from where they were going to go dress shopping. Both Jaina's x-wing and Jag's Clawcraft were in the iFalcon'si cargo bay. Everyone said their goodbyes and Syal, Leia, Han, Jaina and Jag boarded the iFalconi. Han Leia and Syal walked into the cockpit while Jaina and Jag walked into the back. They sat down at the dejak board and strapped in their crash webbing.

The two sat silently until they felt the ship lift off. Jaina immediately bounded out of her crash webbing. Not looking back at Jag she ran to the cockpit passing Syal her mother and Jacen on the way. When she noticed the empty seats that had previously been sat in she sat down in the co-pilots chair. She rested her head on the shoulder part of the chair. Jaina used the force to close the door. She turned to her dad and spoke "Dad, I really want to thank you for letting Jag marry me… and letting me marry him."

Han looked up at his daughter. "Jaina, you would have married him with or without my consent. You're too headstrong to let me dictate who you marry or not."

Jaina laughed at this. "Yea you're probably right." She paused, "But having you're consent meant a lot to me. Even if I did marry him and you said no, I would always regret you not agreeing with me or believing in the fact that I icani pick out a good loving wonderful husband."

"Jaina, I trust you. It's Jag I don't trust." Jaina shot him a look that made him quickly add, "I'm warming up to the idea though. I just don't want to loose you."

"Daddy, you'll never loose me you're gaining Jag." This got a chuckle out of Han. "Will anyone ever be good enough?"

"No. But Jag idoesi come close."

"Thank you daddy." She stood up and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

As soon as Jaina stepped back the door swooshed open to reveal Jag and Jacen. "Mom and Syal are looking for you Jaina. They said something about magazines."

"Oh! Yea. I gotta go. Um," She turned to her father directly, "be nice daddy."

Jaina walked out the door and the door closed just as she was out of the way of it's path. "So Fel, have a seat." Han said to a very uncomfortable looking Jag. Han guessed it was not Jag's 'dream' to be stuck in a small room with both Solo men, and in hyperspace for that matter. Jag did as he was told and took Jaina's old seat next to Han. Jacen took the seat behind his father looking Jag. "Well Fel, since you're gonna be part of my family. I figured it was a good idea to have a talk with you." He eyed Jag "you know I don't get along with your father and vice versa but for some reason Jaina liked you. No one will ever be good enough for her," he paused for effect "But you have come the closest."

Jag's face evidently showed relief. Jacen spoke though. "But that doesn't mean you're off the hook for the whole 'if she gets hurt you're dead thing'."

"Yea. I forgot about that. If she gets hurt or if you hurt her, you're dead." Han said.

"Sir I would never hurt your daughter. She means too much to me and I love her too much to ever think about that. I would never ever hurt her intentionally or unintentionally."

"Cut the 'sir' crap. Call me Han," Han said in his usually manner, " if you're gonna be a part of this family." He held out his hand and Jag clasped it shaking it in turn.

"Thank you Han."

---------.

Jaina sat with her mother and Syal flipping through dress magazines to get an idea of what kind of dress she wanted. "That one's nice." Syal commented. It was a traditional white dress with thin straps and intricate beading on the torso. The bottom was covered in lace and silky ribbons that strung across the back of the dress held it together. The veil was simple and held up by a crown of flowers that would sit on a bun on the top of her head.

"I like it and the veil is exactly what I would like but I just want something simple. Not a lot of lace and beading just simple." Jaina said flipping to the next page. There on the page was just the dress she had been looking for. It was a strapless gown and the top was simple Mon Calamarian silk. The bottom flared out slightly at the waist and fell down the sweep the floor. It was made of the same silk but had a simple pattern of flowers along the bottom of the skirt and a think ribbon the strung around the waist to tie in the back as a bow. It wasn't a wedding dress set so it didn't come with a veil giving her free choice over that. "That's perfect." She breathed.

Leia looked over her daughter's shoulder and said "That iisi pretty. What store is it from?"

"Ver-suul's." Syal said turning to the cover of the holo-mag. They've been in business for almost five centuries. They have sold dresses to many famous people."

"I kow some one who bought a dress there. She was one of my best friends on Alderaan." She paused at the memory and sadness came to her face. "They do lovly work."

"We'll have o go there tomorrow and see if they still make it or have it in stock and in your size." Syal said closing the holo mag "In the mean time, lets go make sure the boys aren't tearing each other to pieces.

The three women walked down the hall passing the galley on the way to the cockpit. As they walked past, they heard talking and even laughing. "I'll get this side you get that side. I'll open the door and we attack." Jaina said dead serious drawing her blaster.

"Jaina what in the force are you talking about." Leia said at her daughter.

"Mom seriously. If dad's in there and Jag and possibly Jacen, why would there be laughing and talking and why on top of that is there no yelling? There is someone trying to take over the ship. Who ever is that stupid to make pretend that Jag and Dad are getting along isn't gonna pull off what ever they are trying to achieve." She raised an eyebrow.

"Jaina sweetheart," Syal said, "is it possible…. That Jagged and your father are actually getting along?" she paused and Jaina cocked her head to the side in thought.

"I guess but its very unlikely. Like 1 in 50 percent chance. I would want proof." Leia hit the door button and it slid open to reveal Jag, Han, and Jacen cooking.

"You want proof?" Leia laughed. She turned to Han and Jag and Jacen. "Whose supervising this cooking experiment. Remember ilasti time Han?" Both Jacen and Han who were standing on either side of Jag pointed to the young man between them.

Jaina walked over to her father and Jag and put her hand on their foreheads. "Are you two feeling alright?"

"Yea." Han said taking his daughter's hand off his head "Why is so hard to believe were cooking and getting along?"

"Think about what you just said and get back to me." Leia said. "The three of you cooking… and the Falcon hasn't exploded, that's number one and getting along, number two."

"Well dinner's at 1800, then we have about two hours till we land." Han turned back to his bowl that he was stirring.

Leia hit the door close button and the girls walked to the cockpit. "That will be interesting."

---------.


	10. The Revelation

Chapter 10

The two Fels and The Solos walked off the Falcon to be greeted by Luke Mara and Ben. The rest of their trip had gone fairly well except for dinner, which hadn't turned out so well thanks to Jacen and Han. The vegetables and bread were severely burned. So they were only left with nerf steak. That was good but only because Jag cooked it.

Leia Han and Syal walked over to say hello to Luke and Mara. Kyp who had been seen running onto the landing bay from the Temple reached Jag, Jaina and Jacen. "You're getting old Kyp. You're outta breath from a short little run. I'd hate to see how you'd do if we went on one of those runs we used to go on" Jaina said smirking

"Well I can see the Goddess is in a better mood. She's making fun of me." He directed to Jag and Jacen who were standing behind or next to Jaina. "Good to see you again Jag. Nice to have you back"

"Good to see you too Durron and it's nice to be back." Jag said

"Not that I mind but what are you doing here. Are you staying?" Kyp asked.

"I am here with my fiancé." Jag said simply. He was rewarded with Kyp's jaw hanging slack. Jacen laughed and Jaina held up her left hand as proof.

"Finally!" Kyp said throwing up his arms. "We were wondering how long it would take!"

"Yea so was I." Jacen said earning a look from his twin. "Hey! After what you told be at the knighting ceremony I've been watching this. It's been interesting."

"Well I'm glad we provided entertainment for you Jacen."

Kyp not being bale to resist added, "And pretty much all of Rouge Squadron and Twin Suns and the Commanding officers and-"

"Kyp…"Jaina said warning him "don't push it. Judging on how you ran from the temple you would not be able to escape my wrath." She turned to Jag "I'm just gonna go say hi to Uncle Luke Aunt Mara and Ben. You want me to wait to tell them or you wanna come?"

"I'll come." Jag and Jaina walked over to the two masters and their son leaving Jacen and Kyp alone. "Well they're obviously not traveling all the way from the unknown regions with Jag's mother just to see the temple." Kyp said.

"Jaina, Mom and Syal are going dress shopping and I think Syal is going to see Wedge."

"They're going to Mon Cal?" Kyp asked and Jacen nodded. "Should we tell them that's that's where the Rouges and Twin Suns are stationed?"

"Nah. Then they wouldn't want to go. It will be a nice reunion for those guys." Jacen said grinning evilly.

Kyp's face mirrors Jacen's "To make it a real reunion you need the Wraiths and Yellow Aces." He looked at Jacen who apparently had the same thoughts. "Let's call 'em."

-------.

The Skywalkers and Han and Leia stood talking about their trip to the unknown regions but Leia and Han made sure not to say anything about the engagement. It was Jag and Jaina's news to tell. Leia figured Luke would know she was hiding something but he didn't want to push it. She turned and looked over her shoulder while Han was talking to Luke and Mara. Mara, who was only vaguely paying attention to the conversing of the two brother in laws, looked to Leia. She then saw what she was looking at, or who anyway. Jaina and Jag were walking over to them hand in hand. Mara knew of their relationship and knew that they had sort of separated abut that she knew Jaina had gone back to see him on Csilla. She figured they had gotten back together but maybe more?

"Hi Aunt Mara!" she ran over to her aunt and hugged her tightly.

Mara returned the hug and whispered in her ear, "I take it your mission went well?" Jaina pulled back and smiled raising her left hand. "Oh sweet force!" she looked over Jaina's to Jag who smiled. They had caught Luke's attention now as well. "Congratulations! When's the wedding?"

Luke shook Jags hand and place a hand on his niece's shoulder. "Congratulations Jaina, Jag."

"Thank you." Jag spoke this time directing towards Mara and Luke but the and then to Mara he said, " We don't know. We still have planning to do but maybe, hopefully soon though."

"Aunt Mara, I really don't mean to be rude, but we've been up for the past almost 24 hours. Could we just go to bed? I know I'm beat." Jaina said.

Yea. Leia and Han you probably want to get some sleep too. Jaina you know where you room is. Leia and Han, your apartment was finished so if you wan to put your things in there you can. We can help if you would like. Jag, hmmm I think there is a room two down from Jaina. Check the room next to her though, that one might be done too."

"Thanks Aunt Mara." She went behind Jag and gave him a quiet push toward the temple door. She grabbed her bag while he took his and then the two walked towards he entrance to the temple dorms.

Once they left, Luke turned to Han and Leia and said. "So, what do you think she needs to talk to him about?"

"I don't know." Leia said. "Maybe Zekk's here? I know he and Jag really never met so maybe she need to tell Jag about him and what not. But then again maybe she is tired. I know I am. I'll take up on you offer tomorrow if that's ok?"

"Yea sure." Luke said he reached over and embraced his sister. "It's good to see you again. See you guys in the morning." Leia and Han head over in the path of Jag and Jaina, disappearing through the door.

"So farmboy, it's about time they got engaged. Took them long enough." Mara said leaning into his embrace.

"Yea thank the force ot as long as you and me or Han and Leia."

Mara laughed softly. "Yea. At that rate, they would have never gotten married."

--------.

Jaina and Jag walked towards the hall where Jaina's room was located. They checked both the tiny suites next to Jaina's room but they were locked. There was a pullout coach in her room and she didn't think it would be a big deal if he stayed with her. Jag was after all her fiancé. She punched in the door codes and hit the open button. She picked up her bag and walked in followed closely by Jag. The suite consisted of two room three including the small fresher. The main area had a couch, a small holovid, and a large circular rug in the middle for when she was meditating but otherwise not many furnishings. The kitchenette was small and a counter separated the living are and the kitchen spaces. It had two stools and regular appliances. Jaina's room was off the living area from the door it looked like a regular sized room. They were definantly bigger then the room in the military. She walked into her room and threw her bag on her and came back out holding sheets. "Well this is it. Nothing like your home, but it suits me. The fresher is through my room on the left and let the water run for three or four minutes the water system here hasn't been worked out quite yet. The kitchenette is over there and um I guess you could call this the sitting area." Jaina said giving the tour of here home. "She put the sheet down on the couch arm and took off the cushions. "I have a pull out coach." She pulled it out and Jag came to her side helping her. She smiled gratefully. "Can you put the sheet on the bed? I'm gonna get some pillows."

Jag knew enough when Jaina was nervous about something. She wouldn't talk much or would just be very frank with everyone, including himself. He made a mental note to ask her later. Jag finished with the sheets and when he was finish he was greeted with a wack on the head from a pillow. He turned to see a smiling Jaina holding two pillows; one under her arm the other in her hand. "I'm not going to bother. I will be slaughtered." He said with sarcasm.

"Here," she said handing him a pillow. "I'll make it somewhat fair. I'll give you a pillow." She held one out to him.

He had to ask what was going on now. She went from being quiet and nervous to happy and funny. "Jaina," he sat down on the pullout bed. "What's wrong? You just had this strange mood swing."

"Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking that this was too good to be true. I mean every thing that happened; I'm here with you, we're getting married." She sighed deeply leaning against him. "I'm afraid it will all go away. Some one will take it away from me, from us. It happens too often for me.' She looked up at him a tear falling from her eye.

"Jaina, I made a promise to you on Borleias almost three years ago. I will not leave you. I love you and nothing can keep me away from you Jaina. I won't let it." He said as he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and stroking her hair. He added silently, 'I love you so much Jaina.'

"I love you too Jag."

----------.

"Zekk!" Tahiri, who was walking to the landing bay with little Ben, greeted him.

"Hi Tahiri." He said as he climbed out of his x-wing. He met Tahirir and Ben and knelt down to Ben's level. "How ya doin' little guy."

"I not little n'mor. I 'free!" Ben said jumping up an down.

"Really? Did I miss your birthday Ben?" Zekk asked

"No isilly/i… it today!" Ben threw his arms over his head in excitement.

"Well happy birthday Ben!" he said pulling the little boy into a hug. He stood back up to Tahiri. "Do you know where Jaina is? I wanted to talk to her." He said adding as an after-thought "I know she was feeling a little under the weather when I left."

"Yea, uh I think she went out to the river with Jacen. They've been out for only about fifteen or twenty minutes so you should be able to find." Zekk turned on his heal and walked away "them."

-------------.

Jag walked strode along the hall on the third level of the temple. Jaina had gone for a walk with Jacen and he was exploring the new jedi temple. It looked over to the hanger bay where an x-wing had just come in. He walked to the railing leaning his arms on it. A small blond walked out onto the bay holding a young child's hand. Ben and Tahiri. She said something quietly to Ben he couldn't hear, probably a warning or "-don't for get to tell him it's your birthday Mr. three year old." Tahiri said to Ben. Jag had forgotten it was his birthday. He had to remember to tell Jaina for when they went to Mon Cal. He heard her say something else but didn't pay too close attention.

"Do you know where Jaina is?" That caught his attention. "I wanted to talk to her. I know she was feeling a little under the weather when I left." iZekk/i He had heard about him from Jaina. He was her childhood sweetheart. From what he had heard they were close but during the war they grew apart. Under what circumstances he didn't know and Jaina didn't seem to want to talk about it whenever either he or some else brought it up. He wondered if they had gotten to be friends again. It didn't matter really, more curiosity on his part.

Jag waited silently for the reply. He wanted to know where she went, wanted to talk to her while she was alone or in hopes of getting her alone. "Yea, uh I think she went out to the river with Jacen. They've been out for only about fifteen or twenty minutes so you should be able to find them." Zekk had left the hanger before the sentence was complete. iWhy does he want to talk her/i was the question the entered his mind as he too walked down the stairs and out the river.

------------.

Although being on Osseus for a month, Jaina wasn't the familiar with the terrain. She had walked around some, but just by the temple and Jacen who had more free time to go around exploring offered to take her on a tour. It also gave them a chance to talk. Jacen was doing most of the talking desperately trying to start a conversation. Jaina was being distant though, closing herself off in the force. "So, how's the planning been?"

"Good. We tentatively set a date." She said hugging her arms around herself and a chill crept through the air.

"Really? What were you thinking about?"

"Well, sometime hopefully in five or six months."

"That's cool." He looked around at the surroundings. ithis is getting annoying/i "Jaina, what's wrong?"

--------.

---------.

p.1.ch.10

--------.


End file.
